


Very Tempered Suggestions

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both in gray areas where the women in their lives were concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Tempered Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in my fanon universe, where Hotch and Prentiss are married and the team figured out she was alive before her return to the BAU. The tension is still there though. Also, since Strauss’ “personal problem” hasn’t been revealed, I’m being purposely vague. Spoilers for Proof.

“How are things at home?” Hotch sat across from Dave, who was leaning back with his eyes closed. He’d known him long enough to know that he wasn’t asleep.

“Wow,” Dave opened his eyes. “I was just about to not ask you the same thing.”

“It’s been a rough few weeks.”

“It’s been a rough six months.”

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded solemnly. “Did you mean what you said at the station? Did you figure things out before anyone else?”

“Who figures something like that out, Aaron? My first clue was Jack not being at the funeral and suddenly going into hiding. You were keeping him away from us and I could only assume that was because he's a chatterbox. Then there was Natalie…something was off about Natalie. I think I understand why you did what you did, but in hindsight…”

“Don’t.” Hotch raised his hand. “Its 20-20 and I've got enough to last me a lifetime, believe me. I need to fix this.”

“You think a cooking lesson is gonna do it?”

“I think it’s a good start. If it goes well maybe we can make it a monthly thing.”

“I hope you don’t think that’s going to take place at my house.” Dave replied.

“Since when are you so adverse to giving parties?” Hotch asked.

“Things are a little…”

Dave didn’t finish his sentence and Hotch didn’t press. They were both in gray areas where the women in their lives were concerned. Hotch was confident he and Emily would get through this. Their love was strong and despite everything they wanted to be together. They were happy right now, happy to be reunited. Together again to fight crime, live, love, and raise their kids.

He didn’t know much about Dave’s relationship with Erin. They discussed a little; here and there once in a while. Professional was professional and home was home. Anyway, men didn’t do that kind of thing unless they needed help with a problem. Hotch usually hid his and Dave solved his own. This conversation would probably be awkward but necessary. Looking over at Emily and Spencer, Hotch could see they were doing something similar.

“Should I have invited Erin to the cooking lesson?” He asked. “Is she going to be there because it’s her home?”

“She won't be there.” Dave shook his head.

“Why not?”

“She doesn’t want to be there.”

“Did you two…?” Hotch sighed. “Did she leave, Dave?”

“No…not yet. She’s trying, Aaron, but we’re on her shit list right now. Do you have any idea what its like to be on a woman’s shit list, twice?”

“Twice?”

“She hates Rossi and David right now. I'm getting it from all sides.”

“Are you fighting?”

Fighting would probably be easier; it would release some of the tension. Instead it kept building and building to levels neither one of them could control. The explosion would surely cause irreparable damage. It didn't help that all Dave wanted to do was hold on. Losing her was still right on the edge of his fingertips.

She didn’t want to be held though, so they just stood there. Sometimes they lay, with an entire ocean between them. Dave would say anything or do anything just to move on from this place. It wouldn’t last forever, it never did, but this was a situation he could honestly say he’d never been in before.

There was no predicting just what all of this would do to his relationship. Hotch surely wasn’t thinking about that when he decided to fake the death of his wife. Dave could find no reason to blame him or be angry. They had all fallen on enough swords; it was time to clean up the blood and move forward.

“We've both been very busy.” Dave replied. That was the easiest answer. It was truthful and to the point, to a point.

“How is Erin feeling?” Hotch lowered his voice when he asked even though he was already speaking in a hushed tone.

“Fine.”

There was something in the way Dave said it. That situation was not up for discussion. Candid wasn’t the word Hotch would use for Erin coming to him to discuss a personal issue. It seemed as if she’d rather do anything but. He respected that, he respected her position, and was there for what she needed.

Now that it was over he was once again out of the loop. That didn’t bother him really; Hotch was just checking up on a friend. He knew how worried Dave had been even if they only talked about it with their eyes. Something in him felt that Dave was still worried. He didn’t know if the reasons were real or supposed. It couldn’t be easy, dealing with all of that and the silent treatment.

“Well that’s good.” Hotch said, knowing the rest of that conversation wasn’t going anywhere. “This cooking lesson’s going to be good for us.”

“Yeah.”

It sounded like neither one of them quite believed it. The truth was that this would take time. It would take time for Dave and Erin, Aaron and Emily, and the BAU family as a whole. When one started contemplating how much time that was when the trouble began.

“I just think…” Dave stopped when the phone on his hip buzzed.

He grabbed it and looked at the rotating envelope. Opening it, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the message from Erin. ‘ _Mudgie’s hogging your side of the bed again. I’m just going to cuddle with him tonight. Hope you’re home soon_.’ –Erin. Dave quickly touched the letters on his screen. ‘ _I'm on my way. He can keep my side of the bed warm but I'm doing all the cuddling tonight. I love you, baby_.’ –Dave.

“Erin?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“I’ll leave you to it. We should be landing in about 20 minutes anyway. I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight.”

“You're not the only one, Aaron.”

***

  



End file.
